


Morning bliss

by blue_spectrum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Kaizuka Yuki (mentioned), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine stretched in his pajamas, his calves momentarily exposed to the morning breeze that blew from the open window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning bliss

Slaine stretched in his pajamas, his calves momentarily exposed to the morning breeze that blew from the open window. It was a lazy Saturday morning and he had all the time in the world to enjoy his breakfast and watch bad TV on the couch, seizing the freedom of mindless rest.

The apartment was quiet without the distant clacking in the kitchen that was the unmistakable sign of Inaho’s presence. Slaine’s boyfriend was out with his sister Yuki, shopping for something or the other, just strolling through the stores and catching up. He smiled, picking a piece of diced apple with his fork and taking it to his lips, watching the variety show without real interest.

He was munching on a piece of watermelon when his phone buzzed, a new message from Inaho coming in. He read it with increasingly wide eyes.

_I bought lingerie for tonight ( ˘ ³˘)♥_

He choked on his fruit salad, looking at the phone with suspicion and disbelief written all over his face. What was Inaho thinking? He was with his sister, he couldn’t just send that kind of message or go shopping for… that kind of thing. He had no filter at all, he just said what was on his mind without bothering about the company! Slaine was going to die from embarrassment, he was sure that was his boyfriend’s intention and it had been from the start of their relationship. He was going to have a serious and unpleasant conversation with him once he got home, because this could not happen. Not again.

He jumped when his phone buzzed in his hand, almost dropping it on his fruit. He looked at the screen with resentment and braced for whatever Inaho had sent this time.

_Yuki-nee took my phone_

Oh. That was… relieving. And oddly disappointing, if he was being honest. Which he wasn’t, so when he typed his own message, it was meant as a joke, nothing serious, nothing he had ever considered in some wild fantasies of lonely nights or daydreams when work was slow.

_So there’s no lingerie?_

He hit send and waited. The host on TV was thanking everyone for their continued support and waved at the audience along with the big, furry mascot of the show. Slaine sighed and left the phone on his stomach, taking another fruit from his bowl… when the damn thing buzzed again.

_I’m on it_

Slaine choked once more, the sour taste of orange lingering on his throat.


End file.
